Silent Whispers
by Fallen-Angel-Flying-Devil
Summary: When the person that Kagome loves the most betrays her she goes back to her time. Seven years later she returns to go on yet another adventure. Rating for mature content.
1. Default Chapter

Silent Whispers  
Chapter 1  
Why?  
  
The last month had been the worst Kagome had ever had. Sure they had defeated Naraku but the man she loved and trusted well, she now hated him and did not trust him at all. He had raped her, as simple as that, well maybe not as simple. Inuyasha had transformed into his full Youkai self and attacked her. No matter how much she screamed and yelled, no one came to save her. The man she trusted was gone, he had laughed at her as he tore at her bare flesh and hurt her. There were no emotions on his face except for one hideous smile, and blood red eyes. What had caused him to change Kagome did not know, it was unfair though how he could hurt her than laugh it as if it was nothing. When he did come to his senses and saw Kagome there, he had no clue at all what happened. He tried to make it seem as if he had just arrived to save her from that hideous monster, but when she cowardly hid behind a rock from him, he finally knew what had happened. Kagome had crawled back to Kaede's village where they took care of her for three days until she was able to head home on her own.  
  
Kagome went home and told her family what had happened. Her mother cried with Kagome as she revealed what had happened. Why did life have to be so unfair to someone so innocent or caring as Kagome?  
  
Kagome had not seen Inuyasha for two weeks and for all she cared, she did not want to ever see him again. She lay in her bed for the millionth time that day, refusing to go to school. Images flashed in her eyes and she tried to drain them out with the thought of Miroku, Kirara, Sango and Shippo but her thoughts were shattered as she faced a frame on her desk. It was a picture of the six of them on a summer day. They had asked a man from the village to use a camera and take a picture of them. She laughed at the sight. Sango hitting Miroku in the head because of his wandering hands. Kagome holding Shippo who held Kirara and Inuyasha... Oh Inuyasha had to ruin everything that was good. Of course he stood over in the corner with his arms crossed and a blank expression.  
  
"That stupid boisterous Son of a Bitch. I hope I never have to see him again!" She exclaimed when her stomach did a weird flip and she dashed off to the bathroom. She had been sick all mourning and she could only think of the worst. What if she was... Nah! And if she was Inuyasha could be dead before you could say son of a...  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as her mother walked into the bathroom carrying a small box.  
  
"Kagome I think you should at least check." She said handing her the pregnancy test. "No matter what happens I'll be right here, Okay honey."  
  
Kagome nodded and her mother left her and shut the bathroom door. Mrs. Higurashi paced back and forth outside the bathroom door, hoping, just hoping her daughter was okay. Her thoughts were disturbed as she heard a muffled cry and ran into the bathroom. There on the floor was a crying Kagome and a positive pregnancy test.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have to go tell him." Kagome told her mother silently.  
  
"I know but you could at least wait a few days. He doesn't need to know right away." Mrs. Higurashi said patting her daughter's back.  
  
"No. I want to get it over with Mama." Kagome stood up and took her heavy knapsack. Looking back at her mother reinsuring eyes she turned and walked out the house.  
  
Kagome jumped into the well the familiar blue light surrounded her body, comforting her a bit. Until she felt the ground harden underneath her did her nerves start to quake, She climbed out of the well to be greeted by a large ball of fur.  
  
"Kagome-Sama I didn't think you were coming back," Shippo cried into Kagome's chest.  
  
"I could never do that to you Shippo. You know that." Kagome put Shippo down and walked over to Sango and Miroku. "Where is he?"  
  
They pointed towards the god tree and sure enough, there he was snug as ever in his tree. Kagome walked over to him.  
  
"Inuyasha. Can you come down her?" She asked as sweetly as her temper would allow.  
  
"Feh!" He answered. That was the final straw all the anger Kagome had built up the last while was relished.  
  
"Sit you son of a bitch." Inuyasha mumbled into the ground but by the sounds of it Kagome was far from done. "You think you can act like nothing happened. Oh Hell with you! SIT! I can not believe you! How could you and you did not come to see how I was or even say sorry. SIT! SIT! SIT! I can not believe you!" Kagome collapsed into a heap and started to cry like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Kagome, I am so, so sorry. I did not mean to. I couldn't control myself. It can't be that bad can it. It can't still hurt." He tried to sooth her.  
  
"What! You have no clue how much you ruined my life. It may not hurt as bad right now but it's going to hurt a lot more in the near future." Kagome yelled at his face, He looked oblivious to what she was talking about so she decided to spell it out. "Inuyasha... I'm... I am... well... ARGH! I'm pregnant with your child. HAPPY NOW!!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to say he was mad at himself for doing this to Kagome, but happy at the same time. Kagome was having his baby.  
  
"Inuyasha there is one more thing. Terms that is. I don't want you near the baby once its born." She said it hurt her more than anything to say it but it was for the child. She wanted it to be safe.  
  
"no." He whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said no! This baby is my fault and I am going to help you to support it!" He yelled. He was on the verge of crying now.  
  
"You don't understand! I am not doing this for me, or for us, but for the baby! I will not but it in any danger! Please Inuyasha! I will stay here until the baby is delivered, but I will give you one last chance to prove yourself. UNDERSTOOD."  
  
"I promise Kagome, I will make it up to you and the baby. NO matter what!" Inuyasha stood up, picked Kagome up bridal style, and took her to Kaede's hut where they could announce the news to the rest of the group who had left the moment Kagome approached Inuyasha. No matter how much Kagome struggled Inuyasha would not let go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Inuyasha had announced the news. Nobody knew what to think. Nevertheless, Sango made the first move. She walked up to Inuyasha and the slap that hit his face echoed throughout the village. Inuyasha touched his red cheek gentle as he looked at Sango who had ran over to Kagome and was hugging her, both crying and mumbling nonsense.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"That's for putting this responsibility on Kagome when she is only 17!" Sango screamed in his face. Inuyasha took the look of a poor lost puppy, with his ears back and a pout on his face. He spun on his heel and left.  
  
"That was a little harsh Sango. Even if he did make me pregnant he wasn't in the right mind when he did it." Kagome explained.  
  
"I know Kagome, but..." Her sentence ended when she felt a hand cup her behind. She spun around so fast poor Miroku had no time to react. "Stupid Monk! We are trying to have a serious conversation."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few weeks were uneventful except for the mound on Kagome's stomach that grew a huge amount over the last 2 months. Miroku, Sango and Shippo had gotten worried saying that at three months pregnant she should not be that large. However, she calmed their worries when she announced that she would be leaving for her time to see her doctor. Well she calmed everyone except for one really pissed off Honyou.  
  
"As long as you are carrying my pup you are not leaving my sight!" He yelled for the millionth time that day.  
  
"Inuyasha, I need to get a check up to make sure the baby is okay," she explained.  
  
"Than I want to go!" He exclaimed like a four year old.  
  
"FINE!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha squinted at her mood swing and jumped into the well after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The doctors' office was painted a gaudy green and the chairs were so uncomfortable. It smelled of sickness and death here, making Inuyasha very uncomfortable.  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome." Called a nurse who took them into a small room where Kagome was told to lye down on a bed and pull her shirt up off her tummy. "Hello there Ms. Higurashi. My aren't we big and only three months along." Said a doctor who went over to Kagome and started to poke at her stomach, causing Inuyasha to growl. But went unnoticed by the doctor. "Well lets have a look shall we?"  
  
He took gel and rubbed it on her stomach and brought a little machine to her stomach yet again Inuyasha growled at this. Kagome took his hand and gave him a reassuring look.  
  
"Well would you look at that! It looks as if you're going to have twins." The doctor exclaimed. "See there is one, and look there's another." He said pointing on the screen.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see his eyes gleaming and a toothy grim. This is going to be a long six months she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the past and told everyone the news. Some were excited and happy for them will others were down right pissed at Inuyasha.  
  
That night they all settled down in to their beds and Inuyasha left the small hut to venture the woods. When a fimilular scent reached his nose. He growled and headed in to the direction of the smell.  
  
Kagome began to worry about Inuyasha so she decided to follow him. She stayed hidden behind trees and bushes, but stopped when inuyasha began to sniff the air. She ran after him into a clearing and started to cry when there standing with him was Kikyo. They were talking and Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug. Kagome turned and ran only to become tangled in twigs and leaves and fall to the ground on her back. A chill ran down her spine when she heard a blood curtailing scream and an arrow nearly missing Kagome's head. She turned to see Kikyo standing a fair distance from her holding her bow out in front of her. However, Kikyo shot another arrow before Kagome could move pain striking her in the chest. Kagome let out a scream for help and was answered by Inuyasha running into the clearing and knocking Kikyo away from her arrows. Kagome felt a sigh of relief wash over her, just for it to disappear. There standing before her was no Inu-Honyou, but an Inu-Youkai. Again, Inuyasha had changed, but why had he changed? Then she realized that his sword was lying on the ground quite a far distance away.  
  
Kagome screamed on the top of her lungs as Inuyasha dug his hands into Kikyo's stomach and turned to Kagome. A huge boomerang came flying through the dense forest to hit Inuyasha in the side.  
  
"Kagome run! Go through the well!" screamed Sango. Kagome nodded and got up clutching the arrow and tugging it from her chest. She gave herself no time to register the pain. She ran through the dense woods and jumped down the well.  
  
"MAMA!" She bellowed as she made it to her time. A head popped over the edge of the well and Kagome started to climb up the ladder.  
  
Her mother pulled her out and examined her bloody body. She screamed to Souta to call the ambulance as Kagome passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mrs. Higurashi did the dishes while she thought of her daughter and tears began to flow down her cheeks. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She quickly dried her hands and made her way to the door.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." She said going over her daughters plans once more.  
  
"Hi is Kagome here?" He asked concern etched over his face.  
  
"Inuyasha, she's at the doctors. I think you should come in." Mrs. Higurashi pulled him into the living room sitting down on the coach. "Kagome's been in a coma ever since she came out of the well and Inuyasha I have very bad news. She lost the babies."  
  
It was hard for her to announce this to Inuyasha for the look on his face broke her heart.  
  
"But they both can't... can they?" Inuyasha exclaimed standing up.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm afraid so. I also have a feeling that my daughter does not want to see you for some time so I suggest you leave." This was killing her, but it was her daughter's request. Inuyasha nodded and turned to the door.  
  
"When Kagome wakes up tell her that I'm sorry." Inuyasha left and jumped down the well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SEVEN YEARS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izayoi stood in the children's section in the bookstore and examined the large amounts of books. Decisions, Decisions... Now she just had to choose two books before her mother came to get her. She walked up and down the huge isle and collided into a tall man with long white hair.  
  
"Gomen, mister. Me never saw you." Izayoi apologized and bowed politely as her mother told her to.  
  
"Watch it runt." The man bent over and picked the girl up by the scruff of her jacket. His nose twitched and his golden eyes examined her, but landed on her baseball cap. A smirk crossed his lips and he took hold of the rim of the hat. "I like your hat, how 'bout you hand it over."  
  
He began to tug at it but was interrupted when the small girl screamed her head off.  
  
"MAMA!" She yelled. Inuyasha dropped her and covered his ears. A women in a tight white dress and white hat came running down the isle and scooped the now crying girl into her arms. Blue eyes met with gold and the glare intensified.  
  
"Kagome." He whispered softly. A panic flooded into her eyes.  
  
"You must be mistaken sir." She turned and left, carrying the little girl, but was now being followed by a little boy.  
  
"Kagome wait. I know its you!" He bellowed.  
  
"Inutaisho, Izayoi, start going home okay." She turned to him and glared at him. After six years, he had not changed one bit. "Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you, but your mother said you lived on the other side of Tokyo, So I followed your scent" He answered.  
  
"Yes. I live on the other side of Tokyo so I could be close to the hospital and a good daycare for my children." She answered plainly.  
  
"So you have a mate?" He asked the sadness in his voice clearly showing itself.  
  
"Let's go to my apartment, the book store is no place to talk about this." She turned and Inuyasha followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her apartment was extremely large for only three people to live in. However, Inuyasha noticed how it was extremely well kept. Two children ran around chasing each other. Kagome must be happy with her life, why did I come along and try to ruin it? He asked himself.  
  
"Inutaisho, take you and your sister down to Mrs. Floradoe's room. Tell her I need to do some business."  
  
"Yes, Mama." The boy said running out of the apartment holding onto the little girl's hand.  
  
Once Kagome was sure her children were gone, she plopped down on her white couch, Inuyasha followed suit.  
  
"Their nice pups." Inuyasha said trying to start some conversation. 'I like their names," he knew they were named the same as his mother and father.  
  
"Yeah. I would die to keep them from any harm." Kagome looked over to him.  
  
"So who's their father?" He asked.  
  
"I knew you would ask! You can't keep your nose out of my own business, can you?" her intier body shook with rage but calmed down slightly. "He's dead, well he's not actually dead, but he's dead to me and the kids."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"He's dead to me. I have never wanted to see him again or wanted the children to meet him. I could not stand to see them hurt as I was. Their twins you know. Born in the same minute, although Inutaisho acts like he's a teenager, and Izayoi acts like a four year old but has the worst attitude ever. One moment she's a little princess, the next she's killing everything in her path. They protect each other."  
  
"T..twins?" Inuyasha stammered.  
  
"Yes twins and can you guess how old they are."  
  
"Well if it was 6 years in three months since well... us. Then I say 4." Inuyasha calculated.  
  
"Nope. They will be six in three months." Kagome stood up and left a very confused Honyou to prepare supper for her kids.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled from the living room and stomped into the kitchen. "Their mine aren't they?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But then why did your mother lie. Why didn't you tell me at least come get me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha..." Kagome started but was interrupted by the door opening and slamming.  
  
"Mama. Mrs. Floradoe sent us home," yelled Inutaisho.  
  
"Mama, mama, guess what, guess what?" The little girl bounced up and down until her mother picked her up.  
  
"Guess what, Princess?" She asked hugging the little girl.  
  
"This kid who's stayin' at Mrs. Floradoe's has an lizard and he let me touch it." She exclaimed, Kagome laughed at the little girls enthusiasm, for something so simple.  
  
"Who is he, and what does he want?" Asked Inutaisho, who stood in front of his mother spreading his arms out and prepared himself to fight.  
  
"This is Inuyasha, It's okay sweetheart, he won't hurt us." Kagome said eyeing Inuyasha.  
  
"I still don't trust him." He said crossing his arms and sat down at the table. Kagome put Izayoi at the table and brought over two huge bowls of ramen. Inuyasha looked at it with pleading eyes and Kagome reemerged with two more bowls.  
  
"I know you would want some Inuyasha so I cooked extra." Kagome set the bowl on the table. "If you would like to stay for tonight you may sleep on the couch, but I have to work my shift at the hospital late tonight. Then if you wouldn't mind I would like you gone by lunch time."  
  
The hurt in his eyes was evident but it was for the best right? Somehow, she doubted this. He just found out that he had two kids. Kagome's beeper made a ringing sound and she stood up and gave her kids a kiss.  
  
"I'll be gone for the rest of the night. If there is any problems call me." She turned and left leaving Inuyasha with two kids he never met before now.  
  
"So?" Inuyasha started but was tackled by two small bodies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had played wrestling for an hour and everyone was beginning to get tired. Inuyasha sat on the couch and Izayoi jumped up onto his lap and stated poking at his face pulling at his slightly abused flesh. He took this time to look over his pup. She had long white hair, with little black ears that swerved in every which direction, her eyes were just like her mothers, along with the rest of her features. Her eyes began to droop and she leaned into his chest. Once her breathing settled he lifted her up and carried her into her room.  
  
When he came out Inutaisho sat next to him on the large couch. He was exactly opposite of Izayoi. He had black hair and white ears and had Inuyasha's eyes, along with most of his features.  
  
"Mama used to talk about you." Inutaisho said. Oh great! I'm going to interrogated by my own pup. Thought Inuyasha.  
  
"And?"  
  
"We know of your adventures and all of that." Inutaisho settled himself on Inuyasha's lap. "I know you're my father and I seem to be the only one who knows that you two are still in love."  
  
Inuyasha tried to cover up his surprised look but failed.  
  
"I may be the same age as Izayoi, but I am not as clueless. Mama and Natasha needed someone to protect them and since Mama had no mate or boyfriend, I took up the responsibility. I failed them once and I swear to Kami-Sama I will NOT fail again." He saw Inuyasha's confused face and decided to answer. "It has been two years tomorrow, we were in the park playing hide and go seek but we couldn't find Izayoi. Mama got scared and asked a man for help he told us to get in his car cause he had seen a little girl that had matched the description. Mother obliged but he told her not to worry. He would help but when we got to the car, we were jumped. They hit and beat mama and hit me." His eyes began to glaze over, and he stared strait ahead. "When I awoke I was tied up and Izayoi was there next to me. I could hear mama's sobs and when I looked she was tied to a bed and a man was coming in on her. He tore at her cloths and... and... he raped her. I couldn't do anything but watch. I was such a coward." He cried into Inuyasha's haori and Inuyasha put an arm around the child to comfort him.  
  
"It's okay. Shhh." He soothed. Yet again, I wasn't there. However, this time my own pup saw it. Inutaisho's breathing calmed and he fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome entered her apartment. It had been a long night. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. But then she remebered Inuyasha would be there and she knew that he wanted her to explain a whole lot. As she stepped through the door two strong arms brought into a tight embrace. How much she loved being in this embrace once again.  
  
"I am so sorry Kagome. I failed you twice." He whispered into her ear, "Inutaisho told me about you being raped and he knows I'm his father."  
  
"I don't need your pity, Inuyasha. I did not need it then and I sure do not need it now. In addition, for Inutaisho knowing you're his father, he figured that out a long time ago. Now Inuyasha, could you leave, cause I am afraid to say you are not welcome here."  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Inuyasha please it's for the best." She turned from him and Inuyasha nodded and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The week pasted slowly no more uneventful things happened, except her son rebelling on her saying that she had driven away the only person who understood him. He forgave her when she said they would go visit on Saturday and only Saturday.  
  
"MAMA! Get up Mama! Its Saturday you know what that means." Yelled her children who were tugging here out of bed.  
  
"Yes, yes I know. Go get ready." She said, as she drove herself out of bed. This had to be the worst idea ever!  
  
It took them an hour to get ready and out the door and another hour to reach the shrine. She decided it would be best if her mother never found out that she was taking her kids through the well. She knew too well that her mother would have her dead before she saw those kids go through the well.  
  
"Mama are we almost there?" Izayoi whined.  
  
"Yes sweetheart. Now keep hold of Mama so we don't leave you behind." She directed her children. They held onto her tightly as they jumped into the well. A familiar light engulfed them and her children 'ohhed' and 'awwed' at the sight. Then they met solid ground and began their descent out of the well.  
  
Nothing had changed in six years. The air smelt the same as it did and the trees stood just as they did. It was a wonderful sight for Kagome. She took her children's hands and headed to the village. Izayoi had became tired before the well even got out of sight so Kagome ended up carrying her most of the way as Inutaisho walked close to her.  
  
Just as the forest had not changed neither did the village. Except for a house, here and there it was the same as what it was. Kagome placed Izayoi on her feet and walked towards Kaede's hut. The one place she was sure of. She walked through the door was and was meet with the familiar aromas of Kaede's small hut.  
  
"Child is that ye?" asked the too familiar voice of Kaede.  
  
"Yes Kaede it is me" Kagome answered as the fragile old woman waddled up to her.  
  
"It has been long." She said.  
  
"Yes very long. Shall we talk."  
  
"Of course child. Miroku and Sango shall be back from their extermination momentarily."  
  
They sat down and Inutaisho sat on his mother's lap as Izayoi occupied her mother's other lap. Kagome talked to Kaede for hours. Telling about how in her time she had became a doctor and was getting paid very well and kept going on and on about what she done purposely leaving out the tale of her children until later. They stopped once Inutaisho stood up and began to growl readjusting his baseball hat. In entered Sango followed by Miroku who were in deep conversation.  
  
"I told you that thing could bite, Houshi, sometimes you ar..." She stopped and stared straight ahead in disbelief.  
  
"My dear Sango what seems to be the problem?" He asked, obviously not hearing the loud growling from behind him.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked in disbelief. Miroku swung around and his jaw fell open. Kagome stood up slowly placing the sleeping girl on the ground.  
  
"In the flesh." She said lowering her daughter on the ground.  
  
"Who the hell are they and what do they want?!" growled Inutaisho.  
  
"Man this is going to be a LONG day." Kagome emphasized. "Sango, Miroku this is my son Inutaisho and my daughter Izayoi."  
  
"They are so sweet." Said Sango who meant the little girl in Kagome's lap for some unknown reason the little boy reminded her too much of Inuyasha.  
  
"Try livin' with them! Hey do you know where Inuyasha is?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not too sure actually." Sango said.  
  
"May I ask how you are doing Kagome-Sama?" Miroku asked moving ever so slightly in her direction.  
  
"Just peachy" she said sarcastically.  
  
"So do I know the father of your children?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Of course you know you numb-skull." Growled Inutaisho.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Inutaisho don't." pleaded Kagome.  
  
"Why mama. He should know. HELL everybody should know." Inutaisho flung his arms over his head accidentally knocking his hat off. "Oops?"  
  
"He has dog ears!" Miroku and Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Oi! Hag I need a fav-" Inuyasha stopped in the doorway and stared at the group.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"Pops!" yelled Inutaisho who jumped into the un expecting Honyou knocking the air out of his lungs.  
  
"Pops?" Everyone asked.  
  
"Oi. Watch it there pup, you're stronger than you think." Inuyasha said pulling his son into an embrace.  
  
"But?" Sango and Miroku were at a complete lost.  
  
"I guess I should explain." Kagome said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow that was A LOT to write, the next chapter may take a bit so be patient OKAY! 


	2. New, yet old friends

Silent Whispers  
Chapter 2  
Old, yet new friends  
  
Kagome explained the whole situation to Sango and Miroku just to go through it again since the confusion never lifted from their faces.  
  
"...So you see these are Inuyasha's kids." Kagome ended. Sango and Miroku finally nodded in understanding. "You know what I just realized, Shippo isn't here."  
  
"He needed to spend some time with his own kind." Sango said.  
  
Miroku nodded, "Yes Lady Kagome. He was very depressed when you left so we sent him to a community of Kitsunes. He's been doing very well." Miroku added as he saw the concern on her face.  
  
"How far is it from here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"A 3 day walk." Inuyasha said from his corner. Kagome stood to her feet and dusted of her pants. Now that Inuyasha's attention was drawn to her clothing, he looked closely. They were something he never saw her wear and when he thought about the monk probable had a very good view from where he was seated. She was wearing a pair of black slacks that barely hung on to her hips bearing too big, yet it hugged her bottom figure tightly. She was wearing a pink tank top but instead of having a whole top to cover her chest, it had two tiny triangles with fabric hanging off it. She was clearly not wearing a bra. He directed his attention elsewhere when Kagome turned her attention to him. He decided to bug her about it later.  
  
"Well let's get to it." Kagome announced as she woke her kids. "Come on, wake up now."  
  
"No! No! NO!" Izayoi yelled, then whispered in a much quieter voice. "Me sleepin' for five more minutes."  
  
Inutaisho rubbed his eyes and stretched. "You know she ain't goin' to wake up if you keep doin' that."  
  
"Fine. She's all yours than." Kagome said rubbing the bridge of her nose.  
  
Inutaisho jumped to his feet and walked over to Izayoi. "Izayoi" he whispered she mumbled some coinherant words and a smirk crossed Inutaisho's face. "WAKE UP! OR I'M GOIN' TO KILL YER BIRD!"  
  
Izayoi sprung up with her clawed hand around his neck. "IF YOU FUCKING TOUCH MY DAMN BIRD I SWEAR I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!"  
  
"IZAYOI!" Kagome scolded her daughter. "I told you not to use that kind of language."  
  
"Feh." She stated crossing her arms. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha starred at the little girl for a while than realized something, Inutaisho inherited Kagome's anger and Izayoi inherited her fathers. Inuyasha smirked, Kagome knew from the look on his face that his ego had grown twice its normal size and he felt more pride towards his daughter than anything else.  
  
Izayoi looked up at her mother with her puppy dog eyes. "Sorry Mama."  
  
"It's okay baby. Listen we're going to go visit some old friends of mine is that okay." She asked, rubbing her daughter's head.  
  
"Yeah" they both exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had been walking most of the day and Inuyasha had ran ahead with the kids to teach them a few hunting techniques. Kagome sighed, how much she had missed being in the past finally hitting her with the full blow. What had she done? Running away from all of this, running from Shippo, Miroku, Sango and most of all Inuyasha. No matter how much she tried She could never hate him. He was a part of her. When he was gone she felt incomplete almost that's how she had felt for the last Six years. Her thoughts were interrupted as the wind swirled about and she felt the presents of a Youkai.  
  
"My woman has come back to me." Kouga said from behind Kagome. His arms slithered around her waist pulling her close, inhaling her scent in the process. "I've missed you."  
  
"Oi! Wimpy-wolf get your stinking hands off of Kagome." Inuyasha yelled from where he stood.  
  
"Shut up mutt-face." Kouga yelled back.  
  
"Let her go." Yelled a male voice from behind Kouga causing him to spin around. There stood Inutaisho and Izayoi.  
  
"O what? You'll cry." Kouga spat back. However, he was surprised when Izayoi began to crack her knuckles.  
  
"Nope." They both said lunging at him. He tossed Kagome to the side and jumped to the side, but was still tackled by the small figures. They slashed and bit at his skin. He tried to push them away without harming them but had no luck. Finally the fighting came to a halt as Kagome yelled for it to stop. The small figures ran to her side.  
  
"Come near our mother again..." Inutaisho began.  
  
"And we'll send you to hell." Izayoi finished. Kouga became confused, did they just say mother? Inuyasha stood next to them.  
  
"Leave Kagome alone, Kouga." He warned. Than it hit Kouga the resemblance of the small figures to Inuyasha and Kagome. It couldn't be, could it? Inuyasha had never marked her so they couldn't be mates? Seeing his opportunity Kouga ran behind Kagome and lucked her up off the ground.  
  
"Sorry everyone but we shall need to tale our leave," he said as he ran off with Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha began to growl but was overpowered by two younger voices. He looked down to his pups for comfort but instead he met blood red eyes. Inuyasha became confused, how could their demon blood surfaced over something like Kouga taking Kagome? Though they saw their mother get raped and she was their mother. But as soon as he went to take a second look they were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha can you smell them?" Sango asked from kirara's back.  
  
"Yes! Of course I can!" Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air and switched directions. "This way!" He yelled to Sango and Miroku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga dropped Kagome on the ground and turned to tell his comrades to leave them be. Kagome was scared, no not scared terrified. She had never seen Kouga be like this.  
  
"Seven long years Kagome. No matter how many women cam to be my mate I refused them." Kouga turned to Kagome and grabbed her wrists with lightning speed. "I want you Kagome. I have waited too long to let that half-breed take you." He said as he fingered the many gold necklaces around her neck. With one swift move he removed them from her neck. "You are mine."  
  
"Get away from her!" Came two tiny voices from behind him. Kagome held her breath as Kouga spoke.  
  
"You again? Don't worry Kagome I'll be right back after I finish these pups." Kouga turned around.  
  
"No don't hurt them!" Kagome screamed grabbing for Kouga but he was already gone. He got up behind Izayoi knew what was happening and slammed her into the wall. Kagome let out a small whimper as he slammed Inutaisho into the wall. She got to her feet and began to walk over to her children but stopped as she saw their red eyes.  
  
Izayoi jumped for Kouga when he wasn't looking and cut his back, he yelped and pain and turned to Izayoi, this motion caused him to gain five more scratches on his back. The two honyous slowly circled Kouga.  
  
Kouga grabbed for the walls as he stumbled over. How could these pups be so strong was beyond him. He had to win though, Kagome was finally in his reach and no pups were going to ruin it. Just when he thought it couldn't get worst, it did. There standing in the mouth of the cave was Inuyasha huffing for breath. He ran over to Kagome and brought into his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome sobbed into his haori.  
  
"Shhh... It's okay." He soothed her.  
  
"Inuyasha the kids. You have to help them!" Kagome said jumping out of his arms. Inuyasha looked in the direction she had jumped and spotted his kids. "They've never killed anything, Inuyasha don't let them start now." She whimpered.  
  
Inuyasha jumped to his feet and ran over to Kouga. The weak Kouga looked up and met Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"Good-night wolf." Inuyasha said before knocking Kouga unconscious. He slowly turned to his pups to see that they had not changed back yet. He reached out a hand and they growled at him. There was only one way to correct this. He bought his hands down on his children and caught them as they fell unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo was having a good day. Except for that fact that nothing happened. Well that didn't make this day any different from any other day since Inuyasha left him here. That still totally pissed him off. Being so young he was unable to follow Inuyasha's scent so therefore, he had to stay here in this village. He began to enjoy it after a while but still struggled to get form day-to-day cause of the sheer boringness of the stupid village. He entered the small hut, which the villagers had built for him. When he arrived he refused to make relationships with anybody, he didn't mind not having anyone there to talk to for he had his memories to keep him happy. However, as time went on they began to fade even the scent of Kagome was hard to remember. Now that he thought about it, he could swear he smelt her scent growing stronger, including those of his past comrades. He shook his head, it was impossible Kagome was gone, and he was forced to say his final good-bye to his friends and promise to stay at the village with the other Kitsunes.  
  
"Someone help!" yelled a female's voice from outside his hut. Now he could swear he was hearing her. This day was beginning to get too bizarre for his tastes.  
  
"Kagome I said I was sorry. What did you want me to do let them tear everything to shreds." Came a male's voice. Okay now Shippo was really beginning to freak, He once told himself if he was hearing Inuyasha's voice in his dreams then it was definitely a nightmare so therefore he decided to investigate.  
  
He walked slowly out of his hut, to see five figures outside of the village, as far as he could tell two of the figures were carrying another two smaller figures. He stuck his nose in the air. It was Kagome's scent for sure. He ran as fast as he could to the edge of the village.  
  
"Kagome," he yelled. His voice was raspy due to the fact that he barely talked. He ran up to the stunned girl. "I've missed you!" He yelled as he jumped towards her but was stopped as Inuyasha grabbed his tail.  
  
"Oi runt be careful you aren't as small as what you used to be." Inuyasha yelled at Shippo. Shippo crossed his arms and turned to face Kagome.  
  
"What brings you to this part of Japan?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Well, it would be Inuyasha actually. He knocked my kids out and we need somewhere to sleep." Kagome said as she brought Izayoi closer to her chest. Shippo noticed the motioned and headed towards his hut.  
  
"It's been a long time," Shippo said, "You even have kids!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voila the chapter ends there. These updates may come less often due to the fact that I am working hard on my first fan fiction 'Forgotten Regrets' 


End file.
